Goran Alcohol
As a whole the Gorans are a heavy drinking race. Drinking is part of Goran custom, religious ceremony and tradition. Types of Drinks All Goran drinks are produced with a biomorph strain of yeast made by the Goran people. This yeast leaves the complete produces enriched with protein unlike most alcoholic drink. Goran Cider In mass Gorans brew a thick alcoholic drink with a heavy bitter-sweet flavor. The brewing process involves using whatever fruits are currently available and mixing them with honey from Goran bees. That means likely no two batches of Goran cider taste the same. The process is typically done in barrels as to make it easy to transport throughout the nation. The drink is considered a staple of all Gorans diets in most Goran occupied regions it is required to survive. This is due to the nature of the Goran bee. In all honey produced by the Goran bees has a very distinct pheromone in it that is retained in the beverage. When drank the consumer will emit the pheromones for roughly 24 hours. To the bees any that smell of the pheromones are a non threat to the hive. Titan Grog Originally produced for consumption by the Titan cast Titan grow is by far the worst tasting drink in all of Soi. The intention behind this heinous drink was mas production only. Using specializing refinement techniques and a power variant of Goran yeast titan grog is produced mostly with the plant matter of trees in lake sized vats. The process is not perfect the size of the facility creates complications. Other types of bacteria are going to infect the brew however, the powerful alcohol in the end will kill them off. This gives the brew a distinct odor that of a rotting corps. Toward the end of the process a secondary fermentation is created by adding a significant amount of honey and fruit. This gives even the Titans the benefit of Goran cider in relation to the bees of the land, When complete the drink is a thick as syrup has ambient chunks of mulch and a small that could knock out a bear. Fire God's Breath This liqueur is typically produced using Titan Grog due to the mass quantities of its creation and it's general poor taste. The refinement process is able to remove the majority of the poor smell from Titan Grog while increasing the alcohol per volume. When complete the drink is nearly 85% alcohol. The name was originally given because of it's use in religious ceremony where an actor playing the Fire God breaths flame. Gods Breath The ceremonial variant of the drink. This is an unspiced version with no intent of consumption. The refinement process is less thorough and can lead to blindness or death when consumed. Fire Breath Only real warriors can drink this. Spiced with Goran God Peppers this drink is unmatched in it's burn. Those that drink it can safely say that it burns worse then placing real fire in ones mouth. When exposed to eyes or skin it can cause irritation that lasts for weeks. Category:Goran Category:Culture